The Guardians of Light
by bluespiderman57
Summary: All things come in three's. As is the same for recently returned Guardians of Light. It is not only their responsibility to protect the pharoah and is friends, but also the world.
1. A Glimpse of the future pt 1

This is my first fic. please review

o yeah, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters associated with it. I do own the characters of John, Jack, Rob and Anna, Ethan and Nojh Samoht.

Chp. 1 pt. 1 "A Glimpse of the Future"

"Daddy, Papaw we're hot." complained Rob and Anna for the hundredth time in the last hour. John and Jack both sighed and John answered his son and daughter, "I know guys, but what do you expect, we're in the desert." "Desert?" whined Rob, "I thought you said we where in the dessert." Anna nodded and looked down at the ground sadly, disappointed that they weren't going to get their dessert. 'Kids,' thought Jack as he listened to his son-in-law and six year old grandchildren, ' always thinking with their stomachs.' Jack, however, did agree with his grandson and granddaughter, it _was_ hot. Even for a man who had lived most of his life in the humidity of Louisiana, the Egyptian desert heat was almost unbearable. "I don't remember it ever being this hot the last time I was here." said Jack as they continued walking down the street of the market place.

The last time Jack was here was during World War II. After the Germans had been pushed out of North Africa, Jack had been stationed in Alexandria so that he could help with the rebuilding of Egypt. While in Egypt, Jack had met many people and made many friends, which was the reason he was in Egypt now. Two weeks earlier, Jack had gotten a letter from an old friend, a man named Nohj Samoht. In the letter Samoht desperately pleaded for Jack to come back to Egypt as soon as possible. Jack knew that John loved anything having to do with ancient civilizations and thought that it would be a good chance for Rob and Anna to see the world so he asked for them to come with him. Jack's youngest grandson, Ethan, was not old enough to come and stayed back in the states with his wife.

After arriving in Egypt, the four travelers rested for a day and then began their search for Samoht. Samoht had not said exactly were he was, only that he was in a market place in Alexandria. After three days of looking, Jack had almost given up when something caught his eye. At the end of the street, there was and old man looked like he was dancing around in the middle of the street. As they got closer, the two men and small children realized that the old man was trying to balance a large stack of books in his arms. As they drew closer, some of the books started to fall. John quickly rushed forward to catch the falling books. When the old man realized what had happened, he turned to John and said, "Thank you kind sir." "No problem, happy to help." replied John. "Yes, these books are priceless and if they would have hit the ground, they could have been ruined," said the old man," and that would have been a cot-...". The old man stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed Jack standing behind John. The old man stared at Jack for a moment and then finally said," Jack, my old friend, is that you." Jack instantly realized that the old man before him was none other than Nohj Samoht.

Samoht instantly dropped the books he had tried so hard to keep for touching the ground and gave his old friend a hug. 'Priceless?' thought John when he saw the books hit the ground. After the two men finished their embrace, Jack looked at his friend and said, "It has been so many years, how have you been my friend." "Good, good and I am so pleased that you have come so soon." replied Samoht. Then Samoht noticed John, Rob, and Anna standing next to Jack. "Who are they?" he asked pointing to the three. "Oh", exclaimed Jack, "this is my son-in-law, John Wilson, and this is my grandchildren, Rob Wilson and Anna Wilson." "It is good to meet all three of you, especially you two." said Samoht, looking at Rob and Anna. "Why is that?" asked Jack. "All will be explained shortly", stated Samoht as he began to pick up the books off the ground, "and now if you would follow me to my home Jack, I will tell you why I summoned you here."

End of Chapter 1, Part 1

I know, I know chapter 1 part 1 didn't have too much to do with Yu-gi-oh and niether will chapter 1 part 2 but I promise that the story will pick up in the next chapter. At least i hope it will. and for all of yu who where wonderin', Ethan won't be in the story for a few more chap. Please review;


	2. A Glimpse of the future pt 2

o yeah, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters associated with it. I do own the characters of John, Jack, Rob and Anna, Ethan and Nhoj Samoht.

Chp. 1 pt. 2 " A Glimpse of the Future"

As the five of them walked down the street towards Samoht's home, he noticed Rob playing with a shiny object. "What is it you have there little one?" asked Samoht. Rob looked up at him and said, "It's my lucky quarter, my daddy said he found it right before me and Anna were born and that's why it's lucky." "May I see it?" asked Samoht. "Sure as long as you give it back." answered Rob. The boy handed the coin to Samoht, who smiled widely when he looked closely at the coin. "You're right," said Samoht, "this is a special coin. What would you say if I told you that I could make your coin even more lucky?" asked Samoht. Rob's eyes widened with delight, "You can do that?" he asked. "Yes I can, but it will take some time." replied Samoht as the neared his home. "That okay", replied John, "Rob how about you, Anna and I go looking around for awhile while Papaw and his friend talk." "Yeah!" yelled Rob and Anna as they ran down the street, John right behind them, leaving Jack and Samoht to themselves.

"So Nhoj, are you going to tell me why you so urgently wanted me to come to Egypt?" asked Jack, slightly annoyed. He had dropped everything he was doing back home to come here and then had spent three days looking for Samoht. "Yes, yes my friend", replied Samoht, "but lets go into the house where we can talk more comfortably." The two men walked into the house and Samoht began to tell Jack the most unbelievable story he had ever heard.

"Jack, have you ever heard of the ancient Library of Alexandria?" asked Samoht. "Yes, replied Jack, "wasn't it a huge library that housed all the knowledge of the ancient world, and also the same library that burnt down many centuries ago, taking most of that knowledge with it." "Yes, but did you know that there was a secret room in the library that not only held the most secret knowledge of the ancient world, but also survived the fire?" asked Samoht. "No, I did not know that, what kind of knowledge was in the room?" asked Jack. "We have found papyrus scrolls that tell of a great and terrible battle between some evil force of unknown origin or name, and a previously unknown pharaoh who apparently had no name." stated Samoht. "And that's not all; the scrolls tell how the evil force was so powerful that pharaoh Yami could not defeat it on his own." "The scrolls tell of a group of loyal servants, named the Guardians of the Light, who aided the pharaoh, especially the three guardian generals whose names could not be translated."

"The scrolls say that when the battle was over, Pharaoh Yamil was the only one to survive." "The evil force was locked away deep under the sands of Egypt and the magical energies left behind by the Guardians of the Light were used to seal the evil away forever." "However, it was not meant to be, the scrolls also tell of a prophesy about the return of the evil force, Pharaoh Yami, and the three guardian generals." "That, my friend is why I called you here." finished Samoht.

"Well," said Jack, completely dumbfounded, "that was an interesting story, but what does it have to do with me?" "Actually, it has nothing to do with you, Jack", replied Samoht." "Then why the hell did you want me to come here?" asked Jack, who was clearly getting irritated." "Because, my friend, it has everything to do with your grandchildren, Rob, Anna, and your three year-old grandson, Ethan." "WHAT," yelled Jack, "what do my grandchildren have to do with this?" "I believe that they are the three guardian generals of the prophecy." stated Samoht. Jack was speechless for a few and then finally said, "You're kidding right, you have got to be fuckin' kidding me." "Do you mean to tell me that I came all the way to fuckin' Egypt just so that you could tell me some fairy tale about some dead pharaoh and his buddies and that my six year old grandson, my six year-old granddaughter, AND my three year-old grandson has something to do with it." Wait a minute, how did you know I had a three year-old grandson?" demanded Jack. "I have been shown the future in which all three of your grandchildren play a key role in saving the world." answered Samoht like it was nothing. "You're crazy you know that, CRAZY." Samoht sighed and frowned. He knew that convincing Jack that his grandchildren were an important element in saving the world one day wasn't going to be easy, but, luckily, he had just the people needed to help him. "I thought you would say something like that so I brought the two people needed to help me convince you." "Shadi, Izhisu, would you please come in now."

Immediately, two figures, a young man and woman, came out of the shadows of an adjacent room and walked quietly up to the two men. Both of the new strangers were obviously Egyptian, their skin being very tan because of being in the sun all day. The woman, Izhisu, was about 5'7 with long black hair and dark blue eyes. What Jack noticed most about this girl was the strange golden necklace she wore. It was very beautiful and almost seemed to have some kind of power emanating from it. Except for the necklace, there was nothing out of the ordinary about her. The man standing beside her, Shadi, was a different story. At first glance, he seemed normal. He was about 6' and wore a turban on his head. His eyes were the first thing that caught Jacks attention. They were sky blue, but they seemed hollow, like there was no mind or soul behind them. The next thing that bothered Jack was the feeling he was getting. Shadi looked like a fairly young man, but there was something ancient about him. The last thing Jack noticed about Shadi was the strange object hanging for his neck. It too, like Izhisu's, seemed to emanating some strange power from it.

"So how are they supposed to convince me that my grandchildren are supposed to protect the world?" asked Jack? "Are going to show me the future or something." Actually, that is exactly what I'm going to do." said Izhisu and with that the necklace around her neck began to glow. Then Jack felt himself fall, falling into some dark abyss that seemed to have no end. Suddenly there was a bright flash of that temporarily blinded Jack. When he was able to see again he wished he couldn't. What he saw was the most horrible sight he had ever seen. Nothing but destruction and death as far as the eye could see. Entire cities had been completely obliterated. But what Jack saw next scared him the most. He saw what remained of the house that John, Rob, Anna and Ethan lived in. It was completely destroyed. Next to the debris were the lifeless bodies of the once happy family. Suddenly the vision ended and Jack found himself back in the house with Shadi, Izhisu, and Samoht.

"What was that?" asked Jack, clearly shaken by what he saw. "That," replied Izhisu, "was a vision of what the future will be like if you do not allow the children to accept their destiny." "Now do you believe me?" asked Samoht, noticing the changed expression on Jack's face. "Yes", replied Jack, "but how can Rob, Anna and Ethan change what I saw." "We must give them the magical energies of the Guardians of the Light." said Shadi, speaking for the first time. His words were bland and emotionless, just like his eyes. "And how do we do that," asked Jack, "Nhoj sent them and their father away for the evening and Ethan is still in America with my wife." "We don't need the children, we just need a personal possession that they will always keep near him." explained Shadi. "Rob's lucky quarter." exclaimed Jack. He turned to Samoht who held out the quarter and placed it on the table. "Good, now I will use the object hanging from my neck, the Millennium Key, to draw in the magical energies and then force them into the coin."

Even as Shadi spoke, the Millennium Key began to glow. Suddenly streams of light appeared out of nowhere and clustered together to form a large ball of energy. After all of the energy had been collected, Shadi began to chant "Energies of the guardians of old, come now and do as you are told. Into the coin you will stay, protecting the pharaoh and the guardian from the dark days." Shadi chanted this phrase several times until suddenly the energy ball was sucked into the coin. The coin began to glow, then it began to shining more brightly than anything Jack had ever seen. When the light finally died and Jack was able to see again, he found that there were now three coins instead of one. The one in the middle looked like it was made of gold. The one to the left looked like it was made of silver. And the last one liked like it was made of bronze. Also the center of each coin now looked like someone had cut it out into the shape of a spider. In the very middle of the coin, right on the back of the spider, there looked like what seemed to be an eye of some kind.

"What happened to the quarter," asked Jack after several minutes of looking at the coin and handing them to Samoht,"and why is there now three of them. "It has been transformed by the energies now infused into each of these three coins. "answered Izhisu. "The different color shows that the energies are in the coin, the spider symbol is the symbol of the Guardians of the Light, and the eye on the back of the spider is the Eye of Horus. " "This symbol is found on many items of power. " "Also Jack, you should know that not all of the energies were put into the coin." "A small part of it stayed with the seal that keeps the evil force locked up." "This will give the children a few years to grow up before they have to face this powerful enemy."

"Oh." was all that Jack was able to say to Izhisu's explanation. So much had happened in the last hour and a half, Jack's head was spinning from all he had learned and that he had seen. Jack was about to ask another question when all of a sudden he heard, "Papaw, Papaw we're back." Immediately after hearing this Rob and Anna busted into the room. A few moments later, John walked in the room. "Papaw, me, Rob and daddy saw a bunch of cool stuff." said Anna. Jack looked down at his grandduagther and smiled. "Did you have a good time?" he asked. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." yelled both Rob and Anna. "Well we better head back to the hotel and pack," stated John, "our plane leaver for Louisiana tomorrow morning." You're right, we better head back." said Jack. "Well Nhoj, it was nice seeing you again." Samoht nodded and smiled at the three as they started to head for the door. Suddenly Samoht remembered he still had Rob's coin. "Rob", he said right as the three were walking out the door, "you almost forgot your lucky coin." He handed Rob the coin and boys eyes almost popped out of his head. "Wow", exclaimed Rob, "it looks so cool now." Thank you so much Mr. Nhoj." "You are very welcome Rob." said Samoht, "and Anna I was also able to make a special coin for you too." "Whoa," exclaimed Anna, "thank you Mister Samoht." Once again Samoht said, "You are welcome." "Why don't you two and your father go on ahead, I have one more thing to tell your grandfather." John, Rob, and Anna nodded and walked out the door. Samoht turned to Jack and handed him the last coin and said, "Here Jack, give this coin to Ethan when he is old enough to take care of it." Jack nodded dumbly and stared off into space, thinking of all that had happened. "Jack, I know you are still having trouble believing what you have just happened, but believe me when I tell you that all you have seen and heard is real." Jack nodded slowly. This was almost too much for any man to take in. But he had seen it with his on eyes and his instincts told him that this was real. "Jack, it is up to you to raise the children to be brave and strong willed person who do not give up easily." "I know that you don't believe me now, but when the time comes for the children to fulfill their destinies, you will not be able to help them directly." "Now my friend, go catch up with your family and have a safe trip home." "I will stay in touch to tell you what needs to be done from here." "Now, my friend, farewell." finished Samoht. The men exchanged handshakes, and then Jack walked out of the door and down the street to catch up with his family. As he walked, Jack could not help but wonder how his grandchildren were going to accomplish the enormous task that fate had assigned them.

Far off in the deserts of Egypt, an evil force sensed a weakening of the seal that kept it locked in its prison. This force harbored hatred more powerful than any the human race had ever seen. Soon the evil would get its revenge.

Well that the end of that chap. Please review I need to know how im doin

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Dreams come alive

well guys here I am with another chp. and I see that no one reviewed it. come now I need yur help. I goin to keep on writin even if yu don't review, it just helps if yu do. o yeah if you want the disclaimers and the names i do own go to the 1st and 2nd chap. and now chp. 3

"Dreams Come Alive"

10 years later

_"My Pharaoh, you must leave now." pleaded Kakra. "My brothers and I, along with the rest of the Guardians of Light should be able to hold off the Beast." The pharaoh shook his head and said, "No Kakra, the Millennium Priests have already been captured by the Beast and it is now using their powers to grow stronger." "Even if I left now, the Beast would slaughter all of you and destroy all of Egypt trying to find me." "No, the best chance to save Egypt is for use to combine the strength of my Millennium Puzzle with the powers of the Guardians of Light." "Yes my Pharaoh." replied Kakra. Suddenly, Kakra's twin brother, Atsu, and their little brother, Idogbe, busted through the doors of the throne room. "My Pharaoh-" started Atsu, but he never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly, the walls of the throne room crumbled and a shadowed figure emerged. For a moment there was complete silence. Then the Beast emitted an un-godly noise._

_**"IT'S JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS!" The sudden blast of music sent Rob flying out of his bed and head first into the floor. Before he knew what happened, all of his sheets and half the mattress was on top of him. For a moment he just laid there, listening to the chorus of the song. **_

**"ITS ALL ABOUT THE HE SAYS SHE SAYS BULLSHIT. I THINK YOU BETTER QUIT LETTIN' SHIT SLIP OR YOU'LL BE LEAVIN' WITH A FAT LIP. ITS ALL ABOUT THE HE SAYS SHE SAYS BULLSHIT. I THINK YOU BETTER QUIT TALKIN' THAT SHIT. (PUNK, SO COME AND GET IT)"**

**As Rob found the energy to get up, he realized that there was only one person evil enough to set his stereo alarm at max volume. "ANNA!" shouted Rob as he shut off the stereo. As if right on queue, Anna entered the room with a look of complete innocence on her face. "Is there a problem Brother?" asked Anna in the sweetest voice possible. "Yes, I'd say there is a problem," said Rob as calmly as he could, "like you setting my music as loud as it can go to wake me up." Anna just smiled and said "Well, I figured since you love music some much that the louder it was, the more you would like it." "Right." said Rob, but he was fading. No matter what prank Anna pulled on him, Rob could never stay mad at his sister for long. "And besides, it's our first day of school at Domino High School," said Anna as she started to head for the door, "and you don't want to be late do you?" "No, I guess not." replied Rob as he put his bed back together. "Good," said Anna, "then brush your teeth, take a shower, get dressed, and come down stairs for breakfast when you're done." "Yes Mother." teased Rob as Anna closed the door leaving Rob alone.**

Rob decided to listen to the rest of the song while he was brushed his teeth. He went over to the stereo, turned down the volume, pushed play, and walked into the bathroom connected to his room. As he listened and brushed his teeth, Rob started to think of the events that lead him and his sister to come to live in Domino, Japan.

**"It's just one of those days feelin' like a freight train. First one to complain leaves with a blood stain. Damn right I'm a maniac. You better watch your back cuz I'm fuckin' up your program. And if you're stuck up you just lucked up. Next in line to get fucked up. Your best bet is to stay away mother fucker. It's just one of those days!"**

**It was only six months ago when their grandfather had died. This hit Rob and Anna the hardest. They had always been close with their grandfather. Since Rob and Anna's mother had died while giving birth to there little brother Ethan, and since their**

father was always working to make sure they all had a house to live in, the twins grew very close to their grandfather. When he was alive, Jack did many things for Rob, Anna, and Ethan. Probably the most important of these was protecting them from their step-mother and step-brothers. When the twins were ten, their father had gotten remarried. He had hoped that his new wife, Debbie, would love his children just as much as she loved her own. And at first that is exactly what happened. Debbie did everything from taking the children to ball practice to cook supper every night. Everything seemed great till the day that Debbie's oldest son, Ronnie, died in a car accident. After that day, Debbie was nothing but cruel and cold to Rob, Anna, and Ethan. Her two other sons, Colby and Brian, followed their mother's example and made the other children's lives a living hell when Debbie was not around. Though Rob tried to protect his siblings the best he could, a lot of the abuse still happened. Rob believed that Ethen, the youngest of the three, was most affected by the abuse and was left menially scared, even if he hide it very well. The only relief the children ever got was when Jack took them on business trips with him. He had even convinced their father, John, to take them to Egypt with them when the twins were six. With his free hand, Rob absent-mindedly played with the golden spider coin that he had gotten on that trip which now hung from his neck next to his gold cross. When Jack died, Rob and Anna felt like apart of them had died with him.

However, it seemed that Jack had one more surprise for his grandchildren. In his will, Jack had left a huge sum of money for his son-in-law and grandchildren. It seemed that Jack was a partner in a very successful Egyptian shipping company, Millennium Enterprises. Jack also left in his will papers that would allow John to take control of his partnership of the company and allow the family to continue to make money. However, there was one catch in the will. For John and his children to get the money, Rob, Anna, and Ethan had to move to and live in Domino, Japan. John was completely against the idea until he got a sealed envelope that contained a letter that Jack had written before he had died. After reading the contents of the envelope, John agreed to the conditions of the will. However, right after he signed the contract that made him a full partner, Debbie decided to divorce John. In the divorce case, Debbie was given half of everything John owned, including his partnership with Millennium Enterprises (i don't know how divorce stuff goes and since it's my fic, i'm just makin it up).

So after five months of preparations, the twins were in Domino. Luckily for them, Jack had talked John into get Japanese lessons for the children two years ago, so Rob and Anna had no problem communicating. Ethan would be here in a month or two after he took care of some business back in the States. After moving into their new house, the twins got ready for the approaching school year by registering for classes and buying school uniforms. And now, here they were getting ready for their first day of school. The day had already started of so well for Rob and he couldn't wait to see what other surprises awaited him.

After he washed out his mouth, Rob got undressed and got into the shower. When he got out, another song was just starting on his stereo. It was one of his favorite songs, "Dream On" by Aerosmith.

**"Every time that I look in the mirror, all these lines on my face gettin' clearer. The past is gone. It went by like dust to dawn.**

**Isn't that the way, everybody's got their dues in life to pay."**

**"I know what nobody knows, where it comes and where it goes.**

**I know it's everybody's sin. You got to lose to know how to win."**

**"Sing with me, sing for the years, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears. Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away."**

**"Half my life is in books' written pages, live and learn from fools and from sages. You know it's true, all the things come back to you."**

**"Sing with me, sing for the years, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears. Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away."**

**"Dream On, Dream On. Dream yourself a dream come true. Dream On, Dream On. Dream until your dream come true**

**Dream On, Dream On, Dream On..."**

The song ended just as Rob finished getting dressed. After getting dressed, he turned off the stereo, exited his room and walked down the hall . As he walked, Rob began to think about the strange dream he was having right before his "wake-up call". The dream had been so real, it almost seemed like a memory. In the dream, he, Anna, and Ethan had been in what looked like an ancient Egyptian palace or temple. They were all dressed strangely and even more tanned than they were now. Then there was that other guy. Kakra, uh Anne, uh... whoever, called him a pharaoh. He looked even stranger than the rest of them did. He look about as old as he and Anna. He wore strange cloths just like the rest of them, and was very tan. But what was different about this guy was his eye and hair color. His eyes were a weird violet color and his hair was black, tipped with red and had golden streaks across the front. The last thing Rob noticed about this guy was the strange object hanging from his neck. It was gold colored and was in the shape of an up-side-down pyramid. Very strange. And then there was that creature, the Beast, or whatever it was. Though he did not get a good look at it, Rob got the idea that it was something that should be feared. 'O well.' he thought to himself, 'it was just a dream, probably from watching too many movies.'

As Rob entered the kitchen/living room, he saw that Anna was already dressed and munching down on a bowl of cereal while watching the morning news on the T.V. "Thanks for waiting." said Rob sarcastically. Anna turned to him and said o so sweetly, "Your welcome." before turning back to the T.V. Rob just sighed and went to eating his cereal. About ten minutes later, Rob and Anna had finished eating and packed there books.

Before heading towards the door, Rob realized that something was missing. However, before he could remember what he was forgotten, Anna suddenly asked, " Hey Rob, where's your cd player?" " I knew I was missing something." said Rob as he went back to his room to get his cd player. When he got back to the kitchen, he saw Anna staring at the T.V., her mouth wide open. "What's wrong with you?" asked Rob as he put his headphones around his neck and his cd player in his bag. "They know." was Anna's reply. "What do you mean 'they know'"? asked Rob, slightly annoyed. "I mean "THEY" know." said Anna while pointing at the T.V. Rob turned to the T.V. and what he saw made him want to start banging his head into the wall. On the T.V. was an image of the their house surrounded by reports. "How the hell did they find out that we where here" asked Rob, almost at the point of yelling. Anna, coming out of her shock, shrugged and said, " I don't know, but I can't say that I didn't expect this." said Anna with a slight grin on her face. "You mean you knew this would happen." said Rob. "Not only did I figure that this would happen, but I also planned for it too." said Anna. "I figured that we could climb out one of the back windows and walk down the block behind the other houses on this block. At the end of the block, there is a small game shop that we can hide in until it is safe to go out." said Anna, feeling very proud of herself. "Sounds good to me." said Rob as he and Anna started walking towards a window. As Rob was climbing out the window, he turned to Anna and said with a smirk, "I just hope it works better than your last plan." Suddenly, Rob found himself outside, on the ground, with a fist print in his cheek(face cheek you sick-o's). Rob looked up at the window to see Anna's insanely sweet smiling face staring back down at him. "I'm sorry, did I do that?" asked Anna in a very innocent voice. 'O yeah,' thought Rob as he got up, 'this is going to be a great day.'

MEANWHILE

"Hey Yug, I wonder why there aren't any reporters out side the game shop this morning." asked a tall blond headed boy. "I don't know Joey, but I'm not complaining. Maybe they just stopped trying." said a short boy with strange multicolored hair. "I doubt that." said Joey, " Maybe we should head out da back way. "Good idea," said Yugi, "lets go."

BACK TO THE TWINS

"Anna are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Rob while he looked at his watch. "We have 20 minutes to get to school and we are still walking behind these houses." "Sure we are going the right way." said Anna, "In fact, I can see the game shop from here." "Well lets hurry up and get there." said Rob as he started to run towards the shop. Just as he was about to reach the shop, someone came out from between the shop and the house right before it. "WATCH OUT!" yelled Rob, but it was too late. Rob slammed into the person and they both went to the ground. After Rob regained his bearings he looked over at the person he had run into. It was a boy about his age with blonde hair. Rob was about to apologize to the boy when he noticed there was someone else standing in front of him. Rob looked up at the boy and was instantly frozen in shock. It was the same guy from the dream………………….

Well sorry that took so long but, ive been really busy and ive had writers block and I wanted this chp to be good. Please review and give advice. Thanx

"Break Stuff"

Limp Bizkit-not mine but is a great song

"Dream On"

Aerosmith-also not mine is also a great son


End file.
